Total Drama Factions
by Kylie Keen
Summary: You guys might think I'm weird... But this is a Submit-An-Oc thing
1. APP

**Total Drama Factions**

**Summary: 24 teens, 12 girls and 12 guys compete in factions for the win. When a faction wins each member of the team, including the eliminated ones, get $500,000 each. There are 5 factions. Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless and the Erudite.**

**Abnegation - THE SELFLESS - You don't like attention and are more concerned about others than yourself. You like to make other people happy and joyful. You believe the world would be so much better without selfishness being widespread.**

**Amity - THE PEACEFUL - You are at peace when the people around you are getting along. You appreciate music and arts. Your goal is to find as much happiness as you can. You believe that aggression and hostility are tyo blame for most of the world's problems.**

**Candor - THE HONEST - You are honest with everyone, no matter how difficult it is. No matter how much trouble it may cost you. You are not easily offended and prefer to hear the truth even if it hurts. You believe that if everyone could be honest and forthright with each other, the world would be a much better place. (Some of the Candor can be mean, and they do not care)**

**Dauntless - THE BRAVE - You have a good adrenaline rush, and you don't let other people dictate your behavior. You do what you believe is right no matter how difficult or frightening it is. You believe that the world would be better off if people were not afraid to do what is necessary to make things right.**

**Erudite - THE INTELLIGENT - You enjoy learning new things and try to understand how everything works. You tend to make decisions based on logic rather than instinct or emotions. You believe the world would be a better place if everyone were well-educated and devoted to learning.**

**FACTION LESS - They do not belong in any of the groups above.  
**

**If you are confused by this, just PM me for further explanation. But if you want a self explanatory answer. It is: "Divergent"**

**It is a book by Veronica Roth. Those of you who already know what it is. Thank god.**

**Everything is pretty much the same from here on.**

**APP**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**From:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Facial Features:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Eye Shape:**

**Skin Color:**

**Body Type:**

**Everyday Clothing:**

**Swimwear:**

**Formal:**

**Party:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Combat Clothing:**

**Weapon When In Battle:**

**When Born What Faction:**

**Do They Want To Change Factions Later On?:**

**If So, Which Faction:**

**Accessories:**

**Features (Tattoos, Scars, Freckles, etc):**

**Crush?:**

**If So, With What Kind Of Person?:**

**From The Same Faction?:**

**Will They Flirt?:**

**If So, How?:**

**END UP TOGETHER?:**

**Act Towards Chris:**

**Act Towards Chef:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Family:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**What Will He/She Do In The Aftermath?:**

**Talk About?:**

**Audition:**

**Any Questions, Comments Or Concerns please contact me through PM. -Kylie**


	2. UPDATE

**I can see some of you guys are confused with the whole faction thing huh?**

**Abnegation - The Selfless**

**Amity - The Peaceful**

**Candor - The Honest**

**Dauntless - The Brave**

**Erudite - The Intelligent**

**If you want to know what they specifically are they are on chapter 1. If you don't want to be in any of these groups then in:**

**Born into what faction (or something like that, put in): Factionless**

**Ok? Is that any better? So all of you who have been accepted; check below. You have to choose one.  
**

**Girls**

Angela Thornton - Kaitlin Nolan

Emma Johanssen - zoopzoop

Chrystal Jackson - Guest

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

**Guys**

Leonardo Frictios - Bronzonglover52

Aleksander Michael Kirlov - Tigerstaysinhiscage

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

APPS are still open! I hope y'all are clear on that faction thing. If not, please PM me or review it - Kylie


End file.
